1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a very thin semiconductor package mounting a very thin semiconductor chip, multichip module (MCM) in which plural pieces of the very thin semiconductor packages are laminated, and manufacturing method for the same very thin semiconductor package and MCM.
2.Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a cross sectional view of a conventional MCM in which the semiconductor packages are laminated. This MCM has a structure in which two semiconductor packages are laminated by tape carrier package (TCP) architecture in a space having a restricted height. In the lower TCP, Cu wiring layers 104a, 104j are disposed on a polyimide film 101, which is an insulating substrate. End portions of the Cu wiring layers 104a, 104j are connected to inner leads 203a, 203j. The inner leads 203a, 203j are connected to bonding pads of a silicon chip 94. Further, the silicon chip 104 is bonded to the insulating substrate 101 with insulating adhesive (not shown). A top portion of the silicon chip 94 and the inner leads 203a, 203j are sealed with sealing resin layer 95 made of epoxy or the like. Cu wiring layers 105a, 105j are disposed on a surface of the polyimide film 102 on the upper TCP. End portions of the Cu wiring layers 105a, 105j are connected to inner leads 204a, 204j, and the inner leads 204a, 204j are bonded to bonding pads disposed on the silicon chip 96. Further, the silicon chip 96 is attached to the insulating substrate 102 with insulating adhesive (not shown). A top portion of the silicon chip 96 and the inner leads 204a, 204j are sealed by sealing resin layer 97. In such a conventional semiconductor package having upper/lower levels structure, the thickness of the silicon chips 94, 96 is about 200 .mu.m. Thus, the thickness of each package is 350 .mu.m to 500 .mu.m. Therefore, the bending strength of the package is relatively high so that there is little possibility that the package may crack when bent.
There are increasing demands recently for reductions in thickness, geometrical size, weight and the like in the field of IC cards, portable information instruments or mobile multimedia applications and the like. However, because the height of the package from its mounting face of the MCM substrate is quite high, the MCM shown in FIG. 1 is not capable of satisfying the recent demands such as the reduction in thickness.